Another Life
by SerendipityAEY
Summary: An AU Miss Potter fic! At the train station, Norman makes a different decision, and the result changes everything. Life and love are meant to be seized and celebrated. Norman/Beatrix


_AN: An AU Miss Potter fic! Because the film is just too lovely, and I like to explore the happier possibilities to life._

_A million thanks to Jedi Kay-Kenobi for the inspiration and the support to spur me to write this that came from discussing her own Miss Potter fic_ Life With You,_ and her brand new Miss Potter community!_

_This idea, of him and her at the train station, gripped my heart and would not let go, so I just had to write it. Please enjoy!_

* * *

That moment, that one sweet kiss from his first and only love, sent a spark of brilliant clarity rushing through him to illuminate his heart and set his blood aflame, so much so he suddenly felt he had to kiss her again, but...

For one second Norman Warne hesitated, teetering on the edge of indecision, but he could not help himself. Instead of stepping back, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers again, and with that everything changed.

"Stay..." he murmured, his breath whispering across her cheek.

There was no rhyme or reason to the statement, no purpose, no sound, thought-out plan... He simply felt it as truth in his heart. She had to stay, she _must_.

Norman was only surprised that he actually wasn't surprised at all.

Beatrix however was gripping his forearms and watching him with wide blue eyes, as if she could not believe this was real. The shock in her expression faded promptly, though, to be replaced with overwhelming, bounding delight, brimming full of joy.

It was the most wonderful sight Norman had ever seen, and he felt he had no choice but to kiss her for a third time.

His lips were cold. Frigid water dripped off the end of his nose saturating his mustache, rain streaming off the curve of his chin. His jacket was soaked through and he was freezing, but none of that mattered.

Somehow her own lips were warm, and soft. Softer than he ever could have imagined. Gently he pressed his mouth to hers once more, and she seemed to melt beneath his touch.

"Stay." He pulled back again, his breath a puff of white air in the minuscule space between them.

She gave a happy laugh, and he grinned in return.

"Yes," she breathed. "Yes..." Each of her slim hands lifted and she pressed her gloved palms to his cheeks, framing his face, her eyes deeply searching his own.

"But we decided... Are you sure?" She asked, laughing again.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life. I love you, Beatrix Potter, and I don't want you to leave. I don't want you to leave me. Every day matters."

Norman could not stop smiling and he let his arms wrap tight around her slight frame in a warm embrace, his hands pressing against her back. He had been a fool. Love was to be celebrated - shouted from the rooftops, not hidden in shadows and delayed, put on hold for a more convenient time, not for anyone.

He saw this now, it had become so clear the moment he'd kissed her. It had taken so long for them to find each other, it would be an absolute crime to waste one more day.

With this burning sense of determination and surety he felt, he _knew_, he had never understood Beatrix more than in this moment.

"Norman," she sighed, her smile so bright he thought she could chase the storm clouds away forever. "I love you, too. All I ever wanted...was simply to be with you."

"Are _you_ sure?" He asked, leaning forward to softly brush his cold nose against hers.

A gleam came to her eye then, one he had come to know well, when she knew exactly what she wanted and she was determined to get it.

"Never more," she confirmed. Then she grasped his hand within her own and was gently tugging him towards the exit of the platform. "Let's go."

"Y-your parents," he reminded her, and she stopped to frown at him, but he held firm. It would do no good to steal her away only to have them sick with worry.

Beatrix waved down the nearest porter, never letting go of Norman's hand and expeditiously told the porter where her parents were seated, asking him to inform them that she would indeed not be joining them for the summer. Then she turned back to Norman and cast him a knowing smile.

Perhaps at a previous time he would have been scandalized by this entire situation, but he found now he simply did not care. Life and love were meant to be seized. Nothing else mattered accept that she was with him.

"Now?" She asked, with a glint of mischief in her eyes. "We simply must get you out of those wet clothes straight away. Can we go?"

He flushed, he knew he did, feeling his own cheeks heat at her teasing words but he could not help but laugh and oblige her. Except for the moment she had agreed to marry him, Norman could not remember ever feeling as happy as he did right now. "Anywhere you'd like, my love."

And with that, they left, and their lives were changed forever.

* * *

_AN: Let me know what you think! And let me know if you'd like to see more._


End file.
